Just a dream
by ifItwasnt4KakashiIwouldLoveYou
Summary: A songfic based on Carrie Underwood's "Just a dream" KakashixSakura.


Well, it's the first songfic I've ever written. Yeah, and I didn't have a beta reader... But I don't think there's a lot of spelling mistakes, if you do finde a few. Please tell me.

Disclaimer: I dont own "Naruto." Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did, we'd all se little green eyed Hatakes runing around... And more shirtless Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura was thrilled. She was getting married to Kakashi. The forever bachelor Hatake Kakashi. Unfortunately he had to go on a mission, Sasuke had been spotted and Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Genma, Shikamaru and Shizune were going. Kakashi was going to kill Sasuke ironic, huh?

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18 _

_all dressed in white _

_going to the church that night_

She didn't know why Tsunade had called her to the church that night two weeks before her wedding. She was getting married and had a lot to do. She needed her sleep.

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat _

_A six pence in her shoe_

_Something borrowed, something blue_

Everything was set for the wedding except Kakashi. He wasn't back from his mission yet.

'That's a little strange, he was supposed to be home by now.' Sakura thought as she walked through Konoha, heading for the church.

_And when the church doors opened up wide _

_She put her veil down trying to hide the tears_

At the front stood Naruto, Neji, Genma, Shikamaru and Shizune.

_Oh she just couldn't believe it _

_She heard the trumpets from the military band _

_And the flowers fell out of her hands _

Behind them stood a coffin.

"No. Not Kakashi." Sakura whispered as she ran towards it.

"Sakura. We tried to save him. But he and Sasuke, they both died." Said Shizune.

_Baby why did you leave me _

_Why'd you have to go _

_I was counting on forever _

_Now I'll never know _

Sakura fell down on the coffin and started to cry.

"I can't do this." said Sakura between sobs.

_I can't even breathe _

_It's like I'm looking from a distance _

_Standing in the background _

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home now _

"Do what?" said Naruto.

"Her fiancé just died. Think a little." said Shikamaru.

To Sakura they were just saying empty words. Words without meaning. Kakashi couldn't be dead. He was Hatake fucking Kakashi! The copy ninja.

_This can't be happening to me _

_This is just a dream _

"I'm pregnant." said Sakura quiet.

Only Tsunade heard her.

_The preacher man said _

_"Let us bow our heads and pray" _

_"Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt" _

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang _

_The saddest song that she ever heard _

Kakashi's funeral was held on what was supposed to be her wedding day. The building was filled with people.

_Then they handed her a folded up flag _

_And she held on to all she had left of him _

_oh and what could've been_

Sakura got his jouninvest, his kunaipouch, his pants and of course his beloved Icha Icha. That day, he was clad in the Hatake kimono.

_Then the guns rang one last shot _

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart _

It started to rain. Now there was no sharingan warriors left. The sky cried over one of the greatest leaf shinobi there will ever be.

_Baby why did you leave me _

_Why did you have to go _

_I was counting on forever _

_Now I'll never know _

_I can't even breathe _

_It's like I'm looking from a distance _

_Standing in the background _

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home now _

_This can't be happening to me _

_This is just a dream _

Everybody walked up to the coffin and lay a flower on it, then they left. Sakura was the only one left.

"Did you tell him?" asked Tsunade.

"No."

"Why?"

"I was going to tell him tonight."

_Baby why did you leave me _

_Why'd you have to go _

_I was counting on forever _

_Now I'll never know _

_oh I'll never know _

She was going to have a baby. Kakashi's baby, and that baby wouldn't get the chance to meet it's father. Their child. Sakura and Kakashi's child.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance _

_Standing in the background _

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home now _

_This can't be happening to me _

_This is just a dream _

She was standing in front of the memorial stone as they were writing his name.

K.I.A

"Hatake Kakashi"

_Oh this is just a dream _

_Just a dream _

_Yeah _

_Yeah_

But this wasn't a dream.

* * *

I assume there is churches or something like that, in Konoha. Anyways, tell me what you think?


End file.
